Rackmount distribution panels are used, e.g., in the telecommunications industry, to access and store cables. Ease of access to the cables in distribution panels, e.g., for service and upgrade, is an important consideration. Another important consideration is the ability to store the cables to prevent damage. Typically the need to secure cables to prevent damage is at odds with the need for ease of access to the cables.
For example, conventional rackmount distribution panels typically are mounted to a rack and the cable enters the distribution panel from the back and is secured to the distribution panel. Accordingly, access to the cable is restricted.